Shh
by jingiscool
Summary: What happens, in Equestria, after the show? Sweetie Belle must do what is needed to protect ponykind from their horrible Queen, Twilight Sparkle. Will Sweetie Belle manage to bring freedom to their lands?
1. Intro

Shh.

An MLP Fan-Fic by Jingiscool

I remember that fateful day as if it was yesterday. The day Twilight Sparkle, one of my sister's dearest friends, became a princess. It was many years ago, but Twilight is still royalty. Actually, Twilight became queen. It sounds exiting, right? But how, you may ask?

Celestia and Luna were marvelous leaders, but they had been beheaded. There was no definite reason, but many believe that they were planning to murder the other princesses. I believe that it was the other way around. No one really knows, though, the real answers were probably taken to the princesses' graves. After that, Princess Cadance became in charge, with Princess Twilight in high authority. Sadly, Princess Cadance died of a rare plague. After that Shining Armor committed suicide, leaving a heartbroken and lonely Twilight Sparkle. Her friends weren't of much help, considering they were all busy and couldn't really see each other.

Something snapped in her soon after that. Twilight was rarely seen, and when she was she was always gloomy. Twilight became a merciless ruler, beheading all that denied her anything. Twilight managed to become a queen, which hasn't been achieved by any other princess in Equestria, Princess Celestia hadn't even come close. To be a Queen you must be kind and loyal to your subjects, instead of the other way around. Twilight has been neither of those things since she had come into power, yet she was a Queen. Of course, many say those were just little stories that parents told their children so that they would improve their behavior, but everypony thought that the first Queen we would have would have those qualities and many other good ones.

Twilight ruled the land with an iron hoof. She expanded Equestria by destroying the other countries around us. She had at least 100 soldiers in every town to make sure everypony was following her strict laws. More than half of everypony's salary was dedicated to taxes. This queen was hated throughout the land. No one ever dared standing up to her, for her magic was the greatest magic ever discovered in the history of ponykind.

As for her friends; Applejack struggled to keep Sweet Apple Acres, with the taxes and all, and Twilight turned a blind eye to her, and her family's, worries. Sweet Apple Acres was torn down to make way for a summer home, for the Queen. Rainbow Dash continued her job but became less vibrant and more… dark. Rainbow dyed her mane and tail black and it seems to rain a bit more nowadays. Fluttershy is mostly the same, except she has been limited to have only 2 animals, which has also been neglected by Twilight. Fluttershy set all of her animals free, except for Angel, because she didn't want to make one feel bad by choosing the other. Pinkie Pie went back to her depressing state, even though she still through amazing parties. There is a law, probably especially made for Pinkie, which limits the amount of parties per year per pony to 3 parties per year. As for Rarity, my older sister, her shop got more business than ever. It seems weird, I know, but Twilight allows only a maximum of 2 different colors per article of clothing, and Rarity was the only pony who could make a dress that looked amazing which incorporated only two colors. All of these ponies are getting by okay, but they have completely disconnected Twilight from their lives, they rarely speak of her.

You may want to know what happened to us "Cutie Mark Crusaders". Well, Apple Bloom got a cutie mark of an apple being painted in with a red brush and wooden boards form a square around the apple. Apple Bloom became Rarity's apprentice after receiving her cutie mark. Scootaloo got a cutie mark of a scooter with wings. Scootaloo performs stunts on her scooter for a living. I, Sweetie Belle, got a cutie mark of a microphone on top of a music note. I am a famous singer and came out with the latest pop songs, such as; "Get Up and Fly" and "Raise Your Hooves".

We, here in Ponyville, are living nice lives, but we still have to follow the strict laws. I have heard talk of several different groups planning an uprising, but it hasn't been done, yet. I would sometimes sit and think of a life beyond Equestria, considering many ponies have already moved. Those of us who stayed have heard stories of creatures that stand on their hind legs and are twice as tall as us, but those are just old tales resurfacing.

I must leave now, I hear guards. After all, reading and writing are only allowed to those who have permits. Until I write again,

-Sweetie Belle


	2. Join The Club

Shh.

An MLP Fan-Fic by Jingiscool

I close my diary as I get up. "Rarity!" I call out.

"Yes, Sweetie Belle?" She asks.

"I'm heading out to Scootaloo's" I say, while hurrying out the door.

"Wait!" I stop. "Don't forget to bring me some pie from Sugar Cube Corner." Applejack says. Ever since she lost the farm, she and her family had been living with us.

"Eeup." Macintosh agrees. It has been so long since he had said a complete sentence.

"I'm going to!" Applebloom says, as she puts down the newspaper. "Twilight Passes New Law!" was the headline. I nod and open the door for her and, after she exits, I exit myself. Outside, I am greeted by a young filly who asks for my autograph. I smile and stamp her autograph book. "I always forget that you are a celebrity." Applebloom says, with a giggle.

"I sometimes forget, as well." I say with a smile. We walk the rest of the way in silence. We finally arrive to this shack, which looked a bit like a garage. We knocked on this pathetic home's door.

"Who's there?" The sound of Rainbow Dash's voice seemed cheerful. Visiting Scootaloo made Rainbow remember the days when we were all happy. It was a comforting sound.

"It's us, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom!" Applebloom says with a cheerful grin. Scootaloo opens the door and welcomes us in. After entering, she quickly shuts the door. It has been a while since we have been inside Scootaloo's home. There was an old couch on top of a coffee stained rug, with a stool that barely passed for a coffee table. I always tried to get Scootaloo to stay at my home, but Scootaloo was always too proud to accept the offer.

"Hey guys!" Rainbow said. We greeted her and sat on the couch.

"So, why did you come?" Scootaloo asks. "Not that I dislike your company." She hurries, so that she doesn't seem rude.

"Well, we wanted to hear if you have made any advances in… Bear hugs." Applebloom says. Bear hugs was her code name for her resistance. She had many members, almost all of Ponyville and some ponies from other towns. She started it a while back and has started to gather a lot of information. She found out that Twilight had to "please" multiple stallions in order to get them to file treason complaints against the princesses.

"Wait a second." Scootaloo said as she takes out a sheet of paper from a cupboard and starts jotting down something. She passes the paper over to me, since I could read, and I read it. I was absolutely amazed at the writing on this paper;

Twilight murdered Princess Cadance, she collected the disease from another part of the world and place some of the disease in Princess Cadance's food. The disease is really hard to spread, so no one else caught it.

"WHAT?!" I said aloud. I always thought that Twilight cracked because of Cadance's death, but it must have been because of Shining Armor's suicide. Scootaloo hushed me and Rainbow gave a mischievous grin.

"Information gained by me." Rainbow said with a bow. Scootaloo gave a small smile. I didn't know Rainbow was in Bear hug. It seemed like all ponies in Ponyville were involved in Bear hug.

"I'm in." I said. I had denied joining only because I didn't want to risk my life and encourage younger ponies to rebel. I didn't care anymore. It has been really boring lately and this was, in fact, the reason I came here.

"What happened?" Applebloom asked, not knowing anything because she can't read. Scootaloo smiled, ignoring Applebloom.

"Welcome to the club, buddy!" Rainbow Dash says with a huge grin. "You are the second to last person I expected to join, second only to Rarity of course." Rainbow says with a small laugh. Rarity is the last person who would join, having gained so much under Twilight's rule. It would be helpful to have Rarity join and spill Twilight's deepest secrets. Rarity would never do that, of course.

"Really, what happened?" Applebloom asked again. I explained what happened in the past 5 minutes and she nodded. "Me too." She said. "I'm also joining."

"Okay. Great, two new members in one day." Scootaloo says. Her clock chimes and alerts us that it is 5:00 PM and the sun is setting outside.

"We have to go soon." I say. Applebloom nods in agreement. I look at Scootaloo. "Um. When do we meet again?" I ask, wanting to know when our next meeting is.

"The library tomorrow at 9:00 AM." Scootaloo says. I glance at Rainbow Dash and she just stares back at me, appearing like how she usually looks. Her black mane is tied back in a braid, which is impossible for a non-unicorn pony to do alone.

"Who did your hair?" I ask.

"Rarity. She did it about a week ago." Rainbow says. I remember when Rarity went to visit Rainbow. "Rainbow." I repeat over and over in my head, while staring at her mane.

"When is your hair going to be a rainbow again?" I ask. The words just come out of my mouth. Rainbow laughs and shakes her head.

"We have to go Sweetie Belle." Applebloom says hurriedly. The sun was still up, but the light was quickly fading. We said goodbye and we left, without an answer from Rainbow Dash. She just couldn't be Rainbow Dash without having Rainbow hair. I think about it all the way back home.


End file.
